


What goes around...

by Zillidan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Ashenvale, Futanari, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: A relaxing and exploratory trek through Ashenvale suddenly turns dark when Jen stumbles across something strange.





	What goes around...

There was a beauty to the forests of Ashenvale that was hard to describe. The land, no matter how bright the sun, always seemed in a perpetual late evening. The thick forest canopies stretch over the vast majority except for the coastline, creating the magical Kaldorei woods that enchanted most denizens..most. The Horde appreciated Ashenvale for one reason only, lumber. Instead of a forest of enchanted beauty and wonder, they only saw a resource to claim. Ever since Grommash first laid eyes upon it, the once tranquil forests have been a critical staging ground for Horde and Alliance conflicts over the years. Large battles and skirmishes have taken place over the years. However, as the Legion had just been defeated, most were in high spirits and the forests seemed to be more still than ever, not including the Horde Lumber camp that continued to grind and saw away at what they could harvest.

It was a calm day like today that Jenovaar had found herself in Ashenvale. As her ultimate purpose in life, the defeat of the Burning Legion had been completed, she was left with an empty void in her life. After much searching, she was content with setting out and exploring the lands she had never been to. Ashenvale had always intrigued her. It was only a few days travel from her estate and for some odd reason, she had never been one way or another. Not to visit without purpose, she had picked up a contract from the lodge. It was a simple contract, one that didn’t pay too well and by extension, wasn’t too difficult, but it at least convinced her she was going for a reason. The main Alliance hub, Astranaar, had been attacked by local Furbolg. A local man was paying a few silver per ear, as well as a two gold reward for bringing back a family heirloom of his, a brass pocket watch from his father. The veteran soldier of the former Burning Legion had no issue razing the entire camp and collecting as many intact ears as she could, as well as located the pocket watch from a treasure pile. The walk back into Astranaar would take most of the day, so she ended up planning a couple days. This way she could explore a new land and clear her mind.

She wandered aimlessly down the main road, glancing around with awe. It was no Val'sharah, but Ashenvale had its own quirks. The thick forest would give way to massive glimpses into the more wild parts. She saw troves of wildlife wandering, strange plants, and the overall sense of Kaldorei magic overwhelmed her. Out of all the Alliance races, she had taken a liking to the Night Elves the most. Not only for their physical appearance but the culture. Powerful leaders, a strong military, well respected, they were a boon to the Alliance. She had hoped to spend some time in Darnassus learning from them, but unfortunately, they were not too fond of Demons. Instead, she was content to explore their lands.

Soon enough she had reached a river and took a second to admire its beauty. She carefully crossed the old bridge before stopping and glancing at the bank. The normally dark forest had a shine to it. She looked around before walking off the main path and kneeling down in the dirt. As luck would have it, the one ray of sunshine that seemed to break through the tree line was reflecting off of a piece of metal. Partially speared into the ground, she quickly yanked it out and looked it over.

“A Sentinel's glaive….” she muttered to herself.

She looked it over and furrowed her brow. It was.. clean. Besides the part stuck in the dirt, it looked like it hadn’t seen any battle. It was sharp and ready to go, yet sitting on the bank of the river. She hooked it into her belt and stood up, staring deeper into the woods. There was a natural path in between the trees, but upon closer inspection, crushed fauna and sliced trees. Unable to head back into town now, she pursued the path. It seemed like wherever the owner of the glaive was headed, she wasn’t too concerned with being followed. A Sentinel without her glaive though? Something wasn't right. Though there were not many footprints, she could tell there were too many to just belong to one person. As carefully as a being of her size could be, she followed until she was met with a small clearing deep in the middle of nowhere and a couple of voices.

“...are you bringing me out here for? They will know I went missing, they will come and..”

A harsh smack filled the air as Jen closed in and finally found the voice. The small clearing had a large boulder on one side with a smaller one next to it. She saw right near the entrance a Sentinels armour, hastily yanked off and strewn about the place. What intrigued her more was the one that had seemingly brought her there. She stood very tall for her race, almost impressive when compared to the gigantic Man’ari. She was muscular, athletic and fit, and very attractive for her race. Broad shoulders, bareback that was rippling in muscle, tight waist, attractive backside with just enough to entice, and legs like tree trunks. She was clad in shoulder pads, a war harness, belt, war kilt, and carried a large battleaxe that was leaning on the larger boulder.

“Hush now Knife Ears, no one is coming to save you now. That’s why I left your glaive in the river. By the time they search the wrong area, you will be dead to them and I'll have something new to take home.”

Jen couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked to the glaive hooked in her belt. If the Orc was trying to throw the Sentinels off the trail she failed miserably. The next patrol would have easily spotted it.

“Besides, even if I was found, it would only take a few minutes before they are begging for it like you will be.”

The Orc glanced over her shoulder and Jen’s eyes widened as she got a glimpse of her for the first time. For an Orc she had a beautiful face. She was fairly scarred, but that was something Jen was into. However, her dirty and angry gaze and the words that came out of her mouth made her seethe.

“Begging? Begging for what?”

The Orc rolled her eyes and turned back, satisfied there was no one watching.

“To be in service of a superior race of course.”

She noticed now that the Sentinal was completely naked and had her arms and legs bound together. She shook her head as the Orc walked in, gripping her hair. It was tough to tell from the angle, but the disgusting snorts coming from the Orc and the cries from the Kaldorei as she moved her head away confirmed all she needed to know. She emerged, her wings flapping and pulling her plate gauntlet tight. She crossed the clearing quickly and hit the Orc square in the back of the head. A quick yelp popped from her face and she cascaded into the grass, her body limp and lifeless. She quickly yanked her gauntlet off and felt a pulse. Immediately she unhooked the glaive and sawed away at the crude rope job, the Kaldorei shaking her head as she rubbed her wrists.

“T-thanks…”

She was clearly young, maybe a Sentinal in training, or a very new one, but she looked like she was in shock from the whole thing.

“Can you walk?”

She nodded as Jen handed her the glaive and gestured to her armour.

“Get dressed and head for safety.”  
“What about the warlord?”

Her eyes snapped to the Orc. She carefully turned her over and looked at her. Warlord Bula of course! She had seen her face on wanted posters all over Alliance towns in the area. Many female soldiers would go missing after battles and all signs would point back to her and the extortion ring she put together. She had gotten careless however and this is what she had stumbled into. Suddenly, she noticed the whimpering Kaldorei getting dressed to her as she had totally just brushed her question off. She felt a feeling down inside of her, something she hadn’t felt in years.

“I need you to go back and be safe. I'll take care of this.”

The younger sentinel looked like she wanted to object, but being scared by the attempted rape and the large Demons saving her, all she could do was mutter Ande'thoras-ethil and depart quickly. She watched her head out of sight before looking at the stirring Orc. Her eyes seemed to glow more brightly than usual as she heaved her over her shoulder and walked further into the woods.

Bula stirred, blinking as the light of the setting sun shone through the trees as the late evening quickly turned to night. The first thing she noticed as she would up was a splitting headache. She reached up to touch her head...and nothing. A feeling of dread washed over her as she reached up with both arms and nothing happened. Her torso wiggled as she attempted to roll over, yet her legs were doing nothing either.

“Relax, it will wear off in a few hours.”

She spun around and glanced at the towering demon sitting nearby. Jen was perched on a broken stump next to the mountains that if climbed, would lead into the Barrens. They were very deep in the middle of nowhere of Ashenvale.

“What will wear off? What the fuck did you do to me!”

Jen stood up and smirked, her face than twisting into an innocent look as she shrugged.

“A spell I learned while working in a Legion prison for some time. We used it on rowdy prisoners for execution or experimentation.”

She crouched down and smacked down hard on the Orc’s exposed thigh, causing her pain despite the apparent paralyzation.  
“It takes awhile to performs, but it renders the limbs up a particular person completely useless for the next few hours, quite handy.”

She Orc growled as Jen stood back up and slowly paced away.

“I have powerful friends, they will come and find me.”

“Like I found the Sentinal?”

“Watch your mouth, Goat.” 

She froze as the Orc’s mouth curled into a toothy grin.

“That’s right, you are nothing more than a farm Animal. I can find your friends, they will suffer the same fate as those other girls, they will-”

Jen whirled around and sprinted in, grabbing the Orc by the neck and lifting her into the air staring her down. “Don’t test me Demonspawn, lest I press you into service once more.” She dropped her to the ground as the Orc laughed.

“She hates the word Goat. Such a dumb Goat woman, thinking she can conquer a true warrior of the Horde.”

She visibly felt herself shaking as she turned around to the laughing Orc. She reached into her bag and took a hunting knife out as the Orc’s giggles suddenly turned to panic.

“No wait, stop I…”

She grabbed and flipped the Orc over. She sliced at the straps of her shoulder pads before working at making a cut through her war harness.

“Please no, stop…”

She quickly smacked her across the face as the stitching popped free. She grabbed a pawful of her green breast, squeezing roughly as she gazed up at her.

“Choose your words carefully, lest I cut that tongue out of your mouth.”

“No please, don’t do this...:”  
She didn’t care. She slapped at her breast and licked at her pierced nipples, biting down roughly before popping up and smiling. She aimed for her true prize next, cutting away the war kilt of the Warlord, exposing her tangled pubic mess and of course her sex usually reserved for the tongues of unwilling participants. The cocky, usually quick-witted Orc was reduced to a sobbing mess of tears as her torso wiggled and rolled, attempting to escape when Jen stood up. She tossed her knife to the side, unhooking her belt and popping her plate pants and codpiece off. Jen was so into the moment, her purple length already fully awakened and ready for defilement.

“Please…” was the almost whispered response from the crying Orc as Jen seized her throat to hold her in place. Under the glow of the moonlight, she defiled the Orc. The once proud Warlord of the Horde was sulking and wheezing away as she had no way of stopping it. Jen pushed deep into her, bucking roughly into her. She didn’t take a lot of people Jen’s size, but she made room for this horrible Orc, finally giving her a taste of justice. So incredibly angry and horny, she watched the Orc cry herself out of tears, instead just sobbing and dry heaving as she had nothing left to do. The tears flowed again when Jen groaned, her balls and cock twitching as her load was emptied into the Orcs womb. Her virile, potent seed filled up the defiler's womb, slowly dribbling into the grass as she pulled out and smiled. She took her cock and wiped it off on the orcs bare chest as she released her throat and crouched over her.

“This is only a fraction of the pain you have caused young, innocent girls. Remember it, remember it well.”

The Orc closed her eyes as she shook her head.

“For the H-. F-for the H-hor…”

She rolled her eyes and smacked her cheek.

“You Orcs never learn do you?”

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small explosive device. She lit it with Fel flame and tossed it next to the Orc as she pulled her pants back on and hooked her belt in place while gathering her bags. The device flew into the sky and exploded with a silence shattering crack and a green flame would remain in the sky for at least three hours. She glanced at the Orc and shook her head as she stared back, ducking into the woods on her way back to Astranaar.


End file.
